Super Kart Experience
History The company made this ride in 2008. It was reburish in 2014. Its a 3D dark ride. The ride has lots of effects and motion. Queue You will enter a garage. It will have cars and trucks on each side. Wheels will be on top of cars also. You will get your 3D goggles. You will wait in line. For 15 seconds, you will enter the vehicle. You will pull the lap bar. The vehicle moves to the room. Ride A car drifting sound will be heard. The vehicle speeds out of the garage. A truck turns from the right side instead of crashing into the vehicle. The vehicle drifts to the left side street. The vehicle spins around and moves to the next scene. The vehicle gets through the bridge, dodging some cars and trucks. The vehicle loses track and falls down the bridge. The vehicle gets ontop of a boat. The vehicle drifts on the side of a boat cargo and flies out. The vehicle crashes into a building. The vehicle moves to the left side room and enters to the next scene. The vehicle speeds through a town and enters in a car wash. Water squirts at the vehicle, making 3D effect and water effect. Soap bubbles get to the vehicle also, making 3D effect. The vehicle speeds out and enters in a construction site. The vehicle stops. A wrecking ball hits the vehicle, making it fly out of the site. The vehicle spins around two times and enters to the next scene. The vehicle jumps over a ramp and lands violently, making smoke effect. The vehicle suddenly spills oil on the ground, making it spin. The vehicle bumps into a motorcycle. The guy falls out of it, making the motorcycle jumping onto the vehicle, making 3D effect. The vehicle enters into a race speedway. The vehicle moves to a building set with wheels on the left side and moves to the next scene. The vehicle speeds through the speedway. A race car bumps to the vehicle but the vehicle crashes it, making smoke effect. A race car loses out of control and crashes to a pole, making it explode. The wheel of it jumps onto the vehicle, making 3D effect. Another race car crashes into a water tank. The water tank explodes, making water effect. The vehicle keeps on speeding to the finish line. Two race cars turn and crash. The vehicle makes it to the finish line with the cars almost crashing. The screen turns blank with a huge trophy, making 3D effect. The vehicle moves to the station. You will pull up the lap bar, put the 3D goggles in the bin, and exit out. After Ride You can go to the SpeedWay Market. You can get a Taco Laco at the Super Kart Tacos. You can also go to the Garage Speed Store. Vehicle It has only one row. It can fit only four people. It has red, blue, and yellow colors around the sides of the vehicle.